Into the Maze
by tragedymaster01
Summary: The Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boys get sucked into a video game thanks to Boris, so they must work together to survive The Labyrinth. And what happens when they realize that the game is unbeatable? And Tyson and Kai both fall for Hilary? T for violence
1. Prologue

**A/N well, here's the new crazy story I dreamed up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade...sadly….**

Boris let out an evil laugh as Voltaire held up the video game.

It had a black cover, and was divided into five different sections.

One was a pit of lava, one was a picture of the Minotaur, another had a crocodile on it, and one had knives and arrows flying.

The central picture was one of a huge maze, and a wave of water rushing up behind it. The walls of the maze were dark black, and stained with something that looked like…blood.

On the top were the words: The Labyrinth.

Beneath the title: will you be its next victim?

The knives seem to shine cruelly in the dim light, and the reptiles' eyes gleamed with evil malice.

Boris chucked evilly, and tossed the game to the other man.

"Make sure Tyson gets this game…and that the entire team is present…"

Voltaire bowed and raced out of the room.

Boris leaned back on his swirly chair, sighing deeply.

He would get his revenge on those pesky little bladers for destroying his plans.

And he was going to use their own weakness against them.

Hopefully, that idiot Tyson would hit the red button—and then Boris was in control.

**A/N trust me, it's going to get very interesting in the next chapter! Its long!**

**REVIEW! And I shall love you!**

**sam1**


	2. Sucked In

**A/N well, here is the next addition! And have any of you seen Avengers? It's awesome! I saw it twice :D now…enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except my Dragoon!**

The two teams were in the middle of an important discussion when Tyson ran in.

"You guys! You guys! Its here!" the teen raced into the office, slamming the door behind him.

Rei and Bryan looked mad, Ian and Max were staring each other down, and Kenny was typing some data into his computer. Tala and Kai were arguing in Russian, but the redhead looked up when Tyson ran in.

His light blue eyes lit up with excitement as he jumped out of hit seat, knocking down Kai.

"Yes! The limited edition!" both boys laughed, fist-pumped, and looked at the black case Tyson was holding.

"What was so urgent, Granger, that you had to interrupt us?" Bryan spat, helping Kai up.

"Don't be like that, Bry! It's the Labyrinth!" Tala beamed, his eyes sparkling.

"It's the hottest new video game of the year, and some guys named Michael Hoffman and Cato Lucian created it!" Tyson added, smiling widely.

"Do we care?" Kai remarked coldly, closing his eyes.

"Well, lets go play it!" Max bounded up, looking excited.

"Well…" Rei hesitated, looking at Kai, but then nodded after a few seconds.

"Alright. I am getting tired of this discussion anyway."

"Ok, whatever." Ian grumbled, sliding off of his seat and ambling next to the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to—and where are you going?" Hilary appeared at the doorway, her cheeks flushed and her hair still blowing in the wind.

"To play an awepic video game, Hils! You in?" Tyson questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Kai grunted as he stood up.

"Lets go to my mansion."

The two teams walked outside in the evening breeze, watching the sun slowly begin to fade.

Soft shades of pink, purple, and orange reflected off of glass windows as the group walked to Kai's gigantic place.

When they stepped inside, Tala and Tyson made a run to see who got the best video game controller.

Tala won, because he tripped Tyson two seconds into the race.

"Oh, Tyson." Hilary sighed, rather fondly, as the bluenette picked him off of the ground and took off again.

"OI! Ivanov! Wait up!" He yelled as he dashed through the halls.

As soon as Tala entered the game room, he snatched the new controller from the table and switched on the TV.

Sitting on the comfy blue sofa, he watched as Tyson slipped in the disk and gabbed the other, beat up controller.

Kai's pet cat, Buttercup, howled and extended a claw in his direction before slinking off.

"Thanks, man." Tyson grumbled, but his attention was fixed on the screen, as it was still loading the game.

"Sweet mansion!" Rei remarked as the rest of the teams walked over the threshold.

"Wow, this thing sucks!" Tala narrowed his eyes at the blank TV.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a good edition!" Tyson tried to defend himself.

"Ok, guys, show us this supposedly awesome game before Kai gets pissed and kills you." Bryan snapped.

Kai did look mad, but Hilary smiled shyly at him, and the fire burning in his crimson eyes dimmed a bit.

"Ugh! Why wont it load?" Tala growled, smacking his controller as Tyson got up and returned with a soda.

"Give me the box." He commanded, and the Russian chucked it at him.

"Now lets see…" the Dragoon wielder mused to himself, his chocolate brown eyes quickly scanning over the words.

Kai rolled his eyes; sure that Tyson was never going to find how to start the game, and rubbed Buttercup's back.

"Well, if it doest load, I am supposed to peel back the cover—" he did so, frowning a bit "—and then I should—OH!" the boy split down the middle with a big crack, and the TV flickered to life.

"Huh, that's…odd." Kai thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

Why would the TV turn on when the game box broke?

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah!" Tyson tossed the box to the side as a bar popped onto the screen.

Kai caught it, and turned it over in his hands, frowning.

"Oh, finally, it's loading!" Hilary cheered, probably glad that the two wouldn't keep arguing.

Kenny looked at Kai, and it was clear they were thinking the same thing: what was with this weird game?

"Hey, this is like a game I have seen before!" Spencer suddenly said, looking at Ian.

"Oh yeah…the one that the Terrence guy was playing!" Ian said.

On the TV, the bar filled up a quarter with a glowing gray light that seemed to pulse with energy.

"But then he went missing…" the tall blonde frowned, thinking hard.

"It was the night he got the game…it wouldn't load, and so we both left." Ian told the bladers, who were all looking at him, worriedly.

Tala and Tyson were the only two not paying attention; they were fighting over the sofa seats now.

"After that, we never saw him…" Ian looked at the ground.

"He called us once, an hour or two after we left. He said the box split, and the game worked. His connection was terrible, but he mentioned a strange, gray—"

"Glowing light that seemed to pulse and writhe?" Kai cut in sharply.

Ian stopped talking, and nodded, puzzled.

"But how do you—" Kai pointed to the screen, and Rei and Max gasped.

The bar was almost full of the strange gray light, and Tyson and Tala stopped arguing when they noticed the silence.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tala asked, his icy blue eyes locking with Kai's.

"Something about this game…is not right." Kai finally said.

"Yeah, lets take it out." Hilary quickly added, her ruby eyes shining with fear.

Tyson shrugged.

"Ok, where is the off button…" he looked around until his fingers found a small red button.

Kai was on alert now; he had never seen that glowing red knob before.

"Tyson, don't—" the slate-haired blader started to say, but the deed was done.

The gloved hand pushed the button, and the gray bar loaded completely.

For a second, there was silence, and then an explosion.

White-hot light filled the room, and then faded.

The cat looked up, and meowed.

The room was empty.

No one was to be seen.

The TV glowed, and a picture of a giant maze filled the screen.

_The Labyrinth_ flashed across.

The cat licked its paw, ignoring it.

~~~~Somewhere else~~~~

Boris laughed evilly, and flipped a switch on the remote he was holding.

In a second, dozens of screens flickered to life, on every wall, the ceilings—everywhere.

And Boris could follow the teams' progress whenever he wanted to.

Now, _he_ was in control.

**A/N well? Like it? Love it? Review!**


	3. Splitting Up

**A/N thanks to all who reviewed! Enjoy!**

Kai felt like he left his stomach way, way behind. It felt like he was on a never ending free fall and he yelled.

Around him, the other bladers screamed in horror as well, but Kai was aware of only two things:

One—Tyson's butt was in his face

Two—they had just been sucked into a video game

Finally, there was a loud crack, and he hit the floor, taking the blow with his shoulder.

Groaning, Kai looked up immediately, narrowing his eyes as he took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a cold stone floor, which was a dirty gray color.

Basically, the teams were in a huge cavern, with three tunnels leading out.

Standing up and trying to look as dignified as you can when your white scarf is not so white, Kai resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Most of the team was on the floor, moaning abut their bruised arms and legs or complaining that they were staring—oh wait, that was just Tyson.

"Everyone. Up now. This is serious."

Tala sat up, trying not to empty the contents of his stomach. He brushed away a strand of red hair form his face and stood up carefully, icy blue eyes taking in every detail.

"We're…we're…" the wolf was so shocked when the realization hit him that he couldn't even speak.

"We're in the video game." Kai stated, and the room was silent.

Even though no one was moving, a low breeze moaned and swept through the cave.

Even Tyson was silent, unsettled by the strange turned of events.

"Ok, so, somehow, we got—"

"It isn't possible! It—it just isn't! There is no way in scientific history that this is possible!" Kenny burst out, nearly in tears.

The poor guy had never believed in magic or super natural events, and was practically hyperventilating.

"Ok, Chief, relax!" Hilary tried to calm him down, but the short genius sat down, head in his hands.

"Oh great. A wolf who can't talk, a genius having a mental breakdown, and a world chump who is apparently famished. How could this day get any more lovely?" Bryan muttered sarcastically.

"We're trapped inside a video game." Ian pointed out glumly, and Bryan gave a harsh laugh.

"Yeah, that too."

"Well, Tala and I know the game better than anyone, so I suggest we get a move on before…well, lets just hurry." Tyson said, nervously glancing around.

"Yeah. Ok, so here are the groups: Bryan, Ian, and Spencer are a group; Kenny goes with Hilary, Tyson, and Kai; and Rei and Max with me. Any questions?" Tala appeared to have regained his voice.

"But be careful: each tunnel is something different." Tyson added.

"Like what?" Max asked, trembling.

Tala noticed and smiled warmly.

"Its ok, Maxie, I got your back."

"One path leads to lava, one is full of traps, and another is water themed." Tyson didn't have the sympathy for Max.

"Well, if we want to get out of this place alive, we have to finish the game." Rei remarked grimly.

"Um…neither of us has ever finished the game." everyone facepalmed at Tala.

"Come on."

The three groups divided, and walked through the three tunnels.

~~~~~~FAR FAR AWAY~~~~~~

Boris chuckled to himself. Those fools didn't know what was going to hit them.

He pressed a blue and green button with a picture of the ocean.

And he sat back to watch the show…his show…

**I know it sucks, but R&R?**


End file.
